18 Maja 2007
TVP 1 05:05 Rue Wiertz 60 - Parlament Europejski a ochrona środowiska; cykl reportaży 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:40 Wielkie sprzątanie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Wesołe łotrzyki - Oszuści odc. 4 (Help! I'm teenage outlaw - Fakes); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:00 Jedyneczka - Kraina cytrusów; program dla dzieci 09:25 Na górze i na dole - Samson i Dalila odc. 8 (Bugtime Adventures // Keep The Trust ep. 8); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 09:55 Od przedszkola do Opola - Piotr Rubik 10:25 Kogutto - odc. 20; magazyn muzyczny 10:50 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? ; cykl reportaży 11:15 Namibia cz. 2; reportaż 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3327 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3542); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3328 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3543); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 48; serial TVP 13:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 49; serial TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1443; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Przed Opolem - odc. 12 14:30 Kobieta zaradna; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Moje życie dla Niego; film dokumentalny 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3329 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3544); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3330 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3545); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Sąsiedzi - Szczęśliwej drogi; serial komediowy TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1444; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 50 - txt str.777; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Piskusia odc. 33 (Squeaky); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Rocky (Rocky) - txt str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1976) 22:30 Zemsta szeryfa (Hang'em High); western kraj prod.USA (1968) 00:30 Kino nocnych marków - Za cenę życia - odc. 1 (DO OR DIE); film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (2001) 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 34/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 34); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:10 Ocean Avenue - odc. 35/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 35); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Z najwyższej sceny świata; film dokumentalny 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc 9/26 Gdzie jest Fruzia? (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Wo ist Kartoffelbrei?); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odcinek 225 Porwanie 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 09:25 Pogoda 10:00 Panorama 10:35 Panorama 10:39 Pogoda 10:40 Święta wojna - Psy - Hodowca (191) 11:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 71 (303) Dobrzy sąsiedzi; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - odc. 79/162 Powrót Luthra Gillisa (MAGNUM P. I. s. 4 The Return of Luther Gillis); serial kraj prod.USA (1984) 12:30 Dolina Kreatywna - (18) 12:55 Papieski reporter. Film o Marku Skwarnickim; film dokumentalny 13:40 Ryzykanci - s. 5 ep. 2/16 (SURVIVOR s.V Thailand ep. 502) kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:30 Urodziny Papieża - relacja z Wadowic 14:35 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 2/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 502); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 15:30 Dzika Australia - odc. 5 (Wild Australia); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 16:20 Urodziny Papieża - relacja z Wadowic 16:30 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 15/23 Ale nie dla mnie (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 (8714) But not for me); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1988) 17:20 Zorro - odc. 45/78 (.) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 17:50 Urodziny Papieża - relacja z Wadowic 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 18:55 Urodziny Papieża - relacja z Wadowic 19:05 Łowcy śmiechu - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru ; program kabaretowy 20:00 Wielki Poker - odc. 9; teleturniej 21:00 Podróże z żartem - Syberia ; program rozrywkowy 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda 22:30 Sport Telegram 22:35 Biuro kryminalne - Przyjaciółki; serial TVP 23:05 Mała Brytania - odc. 9 (Little Britain); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 23:40 Czerwony Krzyż (Henry Dunant: Du rouge sur la croix); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2004) 01:20 Pełną parą - odc. 3/6 Szybka kasa; serial sensacyjny 01:50 Załóż się - cz.I ; widowisko rozrywkowe 02:35 Załóż się - cz.II ; widowisko rozrywkowe 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:52 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:10 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:22 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:19 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:26 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:52 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:03 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:21 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:04 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:21 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:06 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:22 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:53 Pogoda; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:08 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:39 Pogoda; STEREO 22:42 Reportaż Trójki - Droga na sportowy szczyt; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:59 Rzym - zagubione miasto w Chinach (Rome the Lost City of China); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:07 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:36 Kurier; STEREO 01:56 Pogoda; STEREO 01:59 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Rzym - zagubione miasto w Chinach (Rome the Lost City of China); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:02 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:52 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:10 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:22 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz + Pogoda 07.50 Kalejdoskop regionalny - Rybnik 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:19 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:26 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08.45 Ewangelia na dachach 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:52 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:03 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:21 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:04 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:21 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:06 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:22 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:53 Pogoda; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:08 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Informator KZK GOP 17.00 Atelier - lekcja rysunku 17:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Pogoda 18.30 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Pomysł na weekend 18.45 Czwarta Władza 19.15 Zabrzańska kanalizacja 19.30 Śląsk jest piękny - gawęda Marka Szołtyska 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności sportowe i Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:39 Pogoda; STEREO 22:42 Reportaż Trójki - Droga na sportowy szczyt; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:59 Rzym - zagubione miasto w Chinach (Rome the Lost City of China); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:07 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:36 Kurier; STEREO 01:56 Pogoda; STEREO 01:59 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Rzym - zagubione miasto w Chinach (Rome the Lost City of China); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:02 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6.00 Wstawaj! Gramy!, odc. 280 6.50 Sidła miłości, odc. 96 7.45 TV Market 8.00 Halo! Kasa!, odc. 160 8.55 13 Posterunek, odc. 22 9.25 Rodzina zastępcza, odc. 95 10.00 Sekret Laury, odc. 72 11.00 Metamorfozy, odc. 52 11.30 Samo życie, odc. 901 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami, odc. 8 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem, odc. 96 14.00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 510 14.45 Świat według Bundych, odc. 242 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza, odc. 96 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Pogoda 16.25 Interwencja, odc. 880 17.00 Gra w ciemno, odc. 334 18.00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 511 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Samo życie, odc. 902 20.00 Sam w domu - po raz trzeci - komedia, USA, 1997 21.55 Studio Lotto 22.15 Koszmar minionego lata - horror, USA, 1997 0.25 Czarny kot, cz. 2 - thriller, Hong Kong, 1992 2.10 Dziewczyny w bikini, odc. 357 3.10 Nocne randki 4.55 Pożegnanie TVN 5.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 5.55 Telesklep 6.45 Katastrofy w przestworzach - serial 7.35 Firma - magazyn 8.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 9.05 Wykręć numer 10.05 Fabryka Gry 11.05 Detektywi - serial 11.40 Rozmowy w toku 12.50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 13.20 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 14.00 Katastrofy w przestworzach - serial 15.00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela 16.00 Fakty Popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Odwróceni - serial sensacyjny 21.05 Wygrać ze śmiercią - film sensacyjny, USA, 1989 23.05 Dzień próby - film sensacyjny, USA, 2001 1.30 Nocne igraszki 2.30 Telesklep 2.50 Uwaga! - magazyn TV 4 6.05 Rajdowe Samochodowego Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Elmot 6.30 VIP - program kulturalno - rozrywkowy 6.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Pokemon, odc. 304 - serial animowany 9.00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj, odc. 6 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem, odc. 184 - serial 11.05 Łowcy skarbów, odc. 51 - serial 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Na Topie 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Gram.Tv - program o grach komputerowych 15.50 Łowcy skarbów, odc. 52 - serial 16.55 Polska Liga Siatkówki 19.00 Jesteś moim życiem, odc. 185 20.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - gośćmi programu będą Wojciech Olejniczak i Ewa Sonnet 21.05 Kości, odc. 13 - serial 22.05 Kości, odc. 14 - serial 23.05 Playboy: Hollywoodzkie fantazje 1.15 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 1.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2.45 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła 3.10 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 3.30 Ricky Martin w Sevilli - koncert 4.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.10 Maraton Uśmiechu 6.35 Telesklep 7.35 Maraton Uśmiechu 8.05 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 9.05 Grzesznica - telenowela 9.55 Misja, epidemia - serial obyczajowy 10.55 Zawód glina - serial sensacyjny 11.50 Strażnik kasy 12.50 Telesklep 14.10 Grzesznica - telenowela 15.05 Policjanci z Miami - serial sensacyjny 16.05 Alf - serial komediowy 16.40 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy 17.10 Misja, epidemia - serial obyczajowy 18.10 Zawód glina - serial sensacyjny 19.05 Alf - serial komediowy 19.40 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy 20.10 Cień - film przyg., USA, 1994 22.25 Polisa śmierci - film obycz., USA, 2002 0.50 Najlepszy z najlepszych III - film sensacyjny, USA, 1994 TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Co słychać na wsi?; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Karino - odc. 8* - Klęska; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Skansen u dworu Moniaków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 SF-Symulator faktu - Droga do nieśmiertelności; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Rok Karola Szymanowskiego - Posiady w Atmie cz. 2; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 687; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 833* - Próba zgody; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska na weekend - Lokacyjny Kraków na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Hity satelity 13:20 Teatr przypomnień - Cudzoziemka; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Cerkiew w Częstochowie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Armia Pana; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Co słychać na wsi?; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Tajemnice lasu - Las należy do nas; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Święta wojna - Bercik sam w domu (251); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 17; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Misja dla Miłosierdzia; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Hity satelity 18:50 Plebania - odc. 687; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Myszki - odc. 3 - Wyprawa do lasu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 833* - Próba zgody; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska na weekend - Lokacyjny Kraków na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Mówi się .... ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 284 Za duży ciężar; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Czterdziesty sezon Kabaretu pod Egidą - cz. 1; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Łossskot!; magazyn 00:25 Kochaj mnie - odc. 173; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 687; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Myszki - odc. 3 - Wyprawa do lasu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 833* - Próba zgody; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska na weekend - Lokacyjny Kraków na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Mówi się .... ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Hity satelity 03:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 284 Za duży ciężar; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Czterdziesty sezon Kabaretu pod Egidą - cz. 1; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Święta wojna - Bercik sam w domu (251); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Misja dla Miłosierdzia; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 8.30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Włoch - zapowiedź 9.00 Magazyn FIA WTCC 9.30 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Rzymie. Mecz 1/8 finału 10.30 Kolarstwo Giro dltalia - 5. etap. Teano - Frascati 12.00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Rzymie. Mecz 1/8 finału 13.00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Rzymie. Mecz ćwierćfinałowy 15.00 Kolarstwo Giro dltalia - 6. etap. Tivoli - Spoleto 17.30 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Rzymie. Mecz ćwierćfinałowy 19.00 Sumo Haru Basho w Osace 20.00 Poker Zawody European Tour w Dublinie 21.00 Strongman Zawody Grand Prix 22.00 Strongman Zawody Pucharu Świata w Iranie 22.30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Włoch - 1. dzień 23.00 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 23:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA. Mecz finałowy HBO 6.30 Mój brat jest psem - komedia romantyczna 9.45 Uśmiech losu - film obyczajowy 11.30 Pinokio, przygoda w przyszłości - film animowany 12.55 Gorsza siostra - film obyczajowy 15.05 Terry - dramat 16.35 Przedstawienie - komedia 18.10 Na psa urok - komedia familijna 19.45 Premiera: Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 20.10 HBO na stojaka! Odc. 170 - program rozrywkowy 20.40 Wielki przekręt - komedia kryminalna 22.05 Zimny jak głaz - kryminalny 23.30 Błękitna głębia - film akcji 1.20 Ponura tajemnica - horror 3:00 Randka na przerwie - dramat obyczajowy 4:40 Na psa urok - film familijny Das Erste 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Rote Rosen 09.55 Wetterschau 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Brisant 10.30 Sehnsucht nach Rimini 12.00 Tagesschau um zwölf 12.15 Buffet 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.10 Rote Rosen 15.00 Tagesschau 15.10 Sturm der Liebe 16.00 Tagesschau 16.10 Wolf, Bär & Co. 17.00 Tagesschau um fünf 17.15 Brisant 17.47 Tagesschau 17.55 ARD vor acht 19.50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Noch einmal zwanzig sein.... 21.45 Tatort 23.15 Tagesthemen 23.28 Das Wetter im Ersten 23.30 Das unbezähmbare Herz 01.00 Nachtmagazin 01.20 Das unbezähmbare Herz 02.50 Tagesschau 02.55 Null Uhr 12 04.25 Sturm der Liebe 05.15 Tagesschau 05.20 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken der Welt ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 Tagesschau 09.05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10.30 Wege zum Glück 11.15 Reich und Schön 11.35 Reich und Schön 12.00 Tagesschau um zwölf 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Heute - in Deutschland 14.15 Wunderbare Welt 15.00 Heute - Sport 15.15 Tierisch Kölsch 16.00 Heute - in Europa 16.15 Wege zum Glück 17.00 Heute - Wetter 17.15 Hallo deutschland 17.45 Leute heute 18.00 SoKo Kitzbühel 19.00 Heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Der Landarzt 20.15 Der Ermittler 21.15 Der letzte Zeuge 22.00 Heute-journal 22.25 Politbarometer 22.34 Wetter 22.35 Aspekte 23.05 Johannes B. Kerner 00.10 Heute 00.20 Veronica Mars 01.00 Die Geschwister Oppermann 03.05Heute 03.10 ZDF Expedition 03.55 3sat-börse 04.25 Citydreams 05.00 Hallo deutschland NDR 06.00 Visite 06.45 MareTV 06.55 Sesamstrasse 07.25 Hamburger Hafengeschichten 08.10 Die Kinder vom Alstertal 08.35 Hilfe, ich bin ein Fisch 09.45 Liebe in Blechdosen 11.10 Die Lindenwirtin vom Donaustrand 12.40 Die Gentlemen bitten zur Kasse 14.00 Sportclub Reiten 16.10 Kochgeschichte zwischen den Meeren 17.10 Elefant, Tiger & Co. 18.00 Niedersachsen 18.00 Lust auf Norden 18.15 Lust auf Norden 18.45 Das! 19.30 Niedersachsen 19.30 das Magazin 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Leben wie 1806 21.15 Aktuelle Schaubude 22.00 Talk Show 00.00 Talk Show classics 01.00 Die Quizshow 02.00 Aktuelle Schaubude 02.45 Nordbilder 03.00 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 03.15 Niedersachsen 19.30 das Magazin 03.45 Nordmagazin 04.15 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 04.45 Hamburg Journal 05.15 Das! RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 07.00 Shop 07.55 Teleshoppingsendung 08.00 Unter uns 08.30 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 09.00 Punkt 9 09.30 Ahornallee 10.00 Mein Baby 10.30 Die Kinderärzte von St. Marien 11.00 Unsere erste gemeinsame Wohnung 11.30 Mein Garten 12.00 Punkt 12 - Das Mittagsjournal 13.00 Die Oliver Geissen Show 14.00 Das Strafgericht 15.00 Das Familiengericht 16.00 Staatsanwalt Posch ermittelt 17.00 Ahornallee 17.30 Unter uns 18.00 Explosiv - Das Magazin 18.30 ExcluSIV - Das Star-Magazin 18.45 Aktuell 19.03 Aktuell - Das Wetter 19.05 Alles was zählt 19.40 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 20.15 Wer wird Millionär? 21.15 Mitten im Leben 21.45 Kinder, Kinder 22.15 Hape Kerkeling liest - Ich bin dann mal weg 00.00 Nacht-journal 00.27 Nachtjournal - Das Wetter 00.35 Mitten im Leben 01.00 Kinder, Kinder 01.25 Höllische Nachbarn 01.50 Höllische Nachbarn 02.20 Mein Garten 02.45 Nachtjournal 03.12 Nachtjournal - Das Wetter 03.15 Stern TV 04.40 Shop Discovery 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes - serial dokumentalny 06:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Okręty podwodne - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Czołgi - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Systemy zabezpieczeń - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Określanie czasu - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt Alumatub - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Okręty podwodne - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Czołgi - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Systemy zabezpieczeń - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Określanie czasu - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Superjazda: Goryl - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Narodziny MG - film dokumentalny 17:30 Narodziny MG - film dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna Ricka - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Mak i kontrola antydopingowa - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Bliskie spotkania - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Duchy - serial dokumentalny 23:00 W globalnym warsztacie - banglijskie gruchoty - film dokumentalny 00:00 Jak zostać kierowcą Grand Prix - film dokumentalny 00:30 Jak zostać kierowcą Grand Prix - film dokumentalny 01:00 Jak zostać kierowcą Grand Prix - film dokumentalny 01:30 Jak zostać kierowcą Grand Prix - film dokumentalny 02:00 Jak zostać kierowcą Grand Prix - film dokumentalny 02:30 Jak zostać kierowcą Grand Prix - film dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Projekt "Czarny Ford" - serial dokumentalny Discovery Science 05:10 Jurassica: Prawdziwy park jurajski - serial dokumentalny 06:00 Wiatr w żaglach - serial dokumentalny 06:25 Wiatr w żaglach - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Magazyn Discover: Stan zagrożenia - magazyn 07:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Budowle obronne - serial dokumentalny 08:10 Planeta żywiołów: Wulkan - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Wewnątrz stacji kosmicznej - film dokumentalny 10:00 Magazyn Discover: Stan zagrożenia - magazyn 11:00 Jurassica: Prawdziwy park jurajski - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wiatr w żaglach - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Wiatr w żaglach - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Magazyn Discover: Stan zagrożenia - magazyn 14:00 Planeta żywiołów: Wulkan - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wewnątrz stacji kosmicznej - film dokumentalny 16:00 Magazyn Discover: Stan zagrożenia - magazyn 17:00 Jurassica: Prawdziwy park jurajski - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Powrót w kosmos - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Kosmiczne safari - serial dokumentalny 21:00 W pogoni za pięknem: Wyraz twarzy - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Łowcy duchów: Widmo z Wicklow - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Łowcy duchów: Widmo rybaka - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Powrót w kosmos - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny 01:15 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Mosty wspornikowe - serial dokumentalny 02:10 Kosmiczne safari - serial dokumentalny 03:00 W pogoni za pięknem: Wyraz twarzy - serial dokumentalny 03:50 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny 04:15 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Mosty wspornikowe - serial dokumentalny Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Wszystko o piramidach - film dokumentalny 09:55 Człowiek lodu: Polowanie na zabójcę - serial dokumentalny 10:50 Na linii ognia - film dokumentalny 11:45 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Krym - serial dokumentalny 12:40 Łucznicze opowieści - film dokumentalny 13:35 Ślady starożytności: Śmierć na bagnach - serial dokumentalny 14:05 Na linii ognia - film dokumentalny 15:00 Wszystko o piramidach - film dokumentalny 16:00 Człowiek lodu: Polowanie na zabójcę - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Na linii ognia - film dokumentalny 18:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Krym - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Łucznicze opowieści - film dokumentalny 20:00 Na linii ognia - film dokumentalny 21:00 Wszystko o piramidach - film dokumentalny 22:00 Człowiek lodu: Polowanie na zabójcę - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Na linii ognia - film dokumentalny 00:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Krym - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Łucznicze opowieści - film dokumentalny 02:00 Na linii ognia - film dokumentalny Discovery Historia 05:35 Sekrety i skarby: Portret młodzieńca - serial dokumentalny 06:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Echnaton - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Lodowa pułapka - film dokumentalny 09:30 Wolna miłość w PRL - serial dokumentalny 10:20 Niewyjaśnione historie: Rzymskie Koloseum - serial dokumentalny 11:10 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zdradził Annę Frank? - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Epoka Concorde’a - film dokumentalny 12:50 Gladiatorki - film dokumentalny 13:40 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Echnaton - serial dokumentalny 15:20 Zaginione skarby Egiptu - film dokumentalny 17:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen - serial dokumentalny 17:50 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Ramzes - serial dokumentalny 18:10 Wolna miłość w PRL - serial dokumentalny 18:40 Katastrofa Hindenburga - film dokumentalny 19:30 Pola bitew: Wojna z U-Bootami - serial dokumentalny 20:20 Wywołane z pamięci: Subiektywna historia kościoła księdza Jerzego Rasiaka - serial dokumentalny 21:10 Trabant: Samochód za dolara - film dokumentalny 22:00 Powrót na Bismarcka - film dokumentalny 22:50 Kochanka: Kochanka i żona - serial dokumentalny 23:40 Prawdziwy Rasputin - film dokumentalny 00:30 Sekrety i skarby: Międzyrzecki rejon umocniony - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Trabant: Samochód za dolara - film dokumentalny 01:50 Powrót na Bismarcka - film dokumentalny 02:40 Sekrety i skarby: Międzyrzecki rejon umocniony - serial dokumentalny 03:05 Kochanka: Kochanka i żona - serial dokumentalny 03:55 Prawdziwy Rasputin - film dokumentalny 04:45 Pola bitew: Wojna z U-Bootami - serial dokumentalny Ale Kino! 08:00 Zbliżenia: Kirsten Dunst - film dokumentalny 08:35 Jedząc kiełbasę - film krótkometrażowy 09:00 Koncert na 50 serc - dramat biograficzny reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Meryl Streep, Aidan Quinn, Angela Bassett, Cloris Leachman USA 1999 11:10 Cudzoziemka - dramat psychologiczny reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Ewa Wiśniewska, Jerzy Kamas, Joanna Szczepkowska, Andrzej Precigs Polska 1986 13:00 Historia kina amerykańskiego według Martina Scorsese - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. reż. Martin Scorsese, Michael Henry Wilson, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 1995 15:00 Lucky Jo - komedia kryminalna reż. Michel Deville, wyk. Eddie Constantine, Pierre Brasseur, Georges Wilson, Jean-Pierre Darras Francja 1964 16:35 Mniejsze niebo - dramat psychologiczny reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jan Englert, Władysław Kowalski Polska 1980 18:20 Na tym świecie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Winterbottom, wyk. Jamal Udin Torabi, Enayatullah, Hiddayatullah, Jamau Wlk. Brytania 2002 20:00 O mały głos - komediodramat reż. Mark Herman, wyk. Brenda Blethyn, Jane Horrocks, Michael Caine, Ewan McGregor Wlk. Brytania 1998 21:45 Cień wątpliwości - thriller reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. Melanie Griffith, Tom Berenger, Craig Sheffer, Huey Lewis USA 1998 23:25 Misja na Marsa - film SF reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Gary Sinise, Tim Robbins, Don Cheadle, Connie Nielsen USA 2000 01:25 Zbliżenia: Julia Roberts - film dokumentalny 02:00 I stanie się koniec - horror reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Gabriel Byrne, Kevin Pollak, Robin Tunney USA 1999 Canal + Film 08:30 Antidotum - komedia reż. Vincent De Brus, wyk. Christian Clavier, Jacques Villeret, Agnes Soral, Annie Grégorio Francja 2005 10:20 Historia Wendella Bakera - komediodramat reż. Andrew Wilson, Luke Wilson, wyk. Luke Wilson, Seymour Cassel, Eva Mendes, Owen Wilson USA 2005 12:00 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 19 USA 1989 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Elizabethtown - komediodramat reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. Orlando Bloom, Kirsten Dunst, Susan Sarandon, Alec Baldwin USA 2005 15:00 Nie w naszym imieniu - film dokumentalny reż. Philippe Borrel, wyk. Francja 2006 16:00 Siła i honor - dramat obyczajowy reż. George Tillman jr, wyk. Robert De Niro, Cuba Gooding jr, Charlize Theron, Aunjanue Ellis, Hal Holbrook, Michael Rapaport, Powers Boothe USA 2000 18:10 Port lotniczy '75 - film katastroficzny reż. Jack Smight, wyk. Charlton Heston, Karen Black, George Kennedy, Efrem Zimbalist Jr. USA 1975 20:00 Droga do Guantanamo - dramat polityczny reż. Michael Winterbottom, Mat Whitecross, wyk. Riz Ahmed, Farhad Harun, Waqar Saddiqui, Afran Usman Wlk. Brytania 2006 21:35 Romeo i Julia - melodramat reż. Baz Luhrmann, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Claire Danes, Brian Dennehy, John Leguizamo USA 1996 23:35 Underworld: Evolution - thriller SF reż. Len Wiseman, wyk. Kate Beckinsale, Scott Speedman, Bill Nighy, Michael Sheen USA 2006 01:20 Zabójcza perfekcja - film SF reż. Brett Leonard, wyk. Denzel Washington, Kelly Lynch, Russel Crowe, Stephen Spinella USA 1995 03:05 Prowokacja - film sensacyjny reż. Don E. FauntLeRoy, wyk. Steven Seagal, Sarah Buxton, Nick Mancuso, Anthony 'Treach' Criss USA 2005 04:35 RajUstopy - komedia obyczajowa reż. Robrt Wist, wyk. Cezary Żak, Wiesław Tupac-koncertzewski, Magdalena Wójcik, Agnieszka Czekańska Polska 2005 05:55 Maradona - złoty chłopak - film dokumentalny reż. Paul Saadoun, Jean-Christophe Rose, Benoit Heimermann, wyk. Francja 2006 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 08:00 Żużel Grand Prix Europy 12:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Valencia - Real Saragossa 13:50 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Arka Gdynia - Widzew Łódź 15:40 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 16:10 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 16:40 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 17:15 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 17:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Światło w mroku - thriller reż. Michael Storey, wyk. Michael Ironside, Tahnee Welch, Currie Graham, Anne Marie Loder Kanada 1992 20:00 Miasto gniewu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Paul Haggis, wyk. Karina Arroyave, Dato Bakhtadze, Sandra Bullock, Don Cheadle USA/Niemcy 2004 21:55 Deser Nasz chleb powszedni - film krótkometrażowy 22:10 Legenda Zorro - film przygodowy reż. Martin Campbell, wyk. Antonio Banderas, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Nick Chinlund, Michael Emerson USA 2005 00:25 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 00:55 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - BOT GKS Bełchatów 03:10 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 03:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 04:00 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz fazy play-off Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 19 USA 1989 08:00 Dziwak z Central Parku - komedia reż. Her Gardner, wyk. Walter Matthau, Ossie Davis, Amy Irving, Martha Plimpton, Craig T. Nelson, Boyd Gaines USA 1996 10:15 Dagny - film biograficzny reż. Haakon Sandoy, wyk. Lise Fjeldstad, Daniel Olbrychski, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Elżbieta Karkoszka Polska 1977 11:50 Król wzgórza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. Jesse Bradford, Jeroen Krabbé, Lisa Eichhorn, Karen Allen USA 1993 13:40 Tam wędrują bizony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Art Linson, wyk. Bill Murray, Peter Boyle, Bruno Kirby, Rene Auberjonois USA 1980 15:25 Perła w koronie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Łucja Kowolik, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Jan Englert, Franciszek Pieczka Polska 1972 17:25 W świecie luksusu - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/10 Francja 2006 18:00 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2005 18:50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:00 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 20 USA 1989 19:30 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 20:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - BOT GKS Bełchatów 22:25 Lot 93 z Newark - dramat sensacyjny reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Jeffrey Nordling, Brennan Elliott, Ty Olsson, Kendall Cross USA 2006 00:00 Ekipa Ameryka: Policjanci z jajami - film animowany reż. Trey Parker, wyk. USA 2004 01:45 Tajemnica Brokeback Mountain - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ang Lee, wyk. Heath Ledger, Jake Gyllenhaal, Randy Quaid, Anne Hathaway USA 2005 03:55 Bezcenna Jane - dramat SF reż. Sanford Bookstaver, wyk. Emmanuelle Vaugier, Richard Roundtree, Lisa Calder, Sean Akira USA 2005 05:15 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 05:45 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - film animowany reż. Stephen Hillenburg, wyk. USA 2004 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Ufolągi - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Ufolągi - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:40 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany MiniMini 06.00 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 49) serial animowany 06.10 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 50) serial animowany 06.20 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 51) serial animowany 06.30 Tabaluga (odc. 19) serial animowany 06.55 Krecik (odc. 21) serial animowany 07.05 Pszczółka Maja (odc. 34) serial animowany 07.30 Witaj, Franklin (odc. 76) serial animowany 07.55 Pingu (odc. 48) serial animowany 08.00 Noddy (odc. 69) serial animowany 08.10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08.15 Tomek i przyjaciele (odc. 10) serial animowany 08.25 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki (odc. 10) serial animowany 08.35 Listy od Feliksa (odc. 18) serial animowany 08.50 Rumcajs (odc. 30) serial animowany 09.00 Zdjęciaki: Jasio serial animowany 09.05 Listonosz Pat (odc. 44) serial animowany 09.20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (odc. 9) program dla dzieci 09.45 Bracia koala (odc. 7) serial animowany 10.00 Świat Elmo (odc. 30) serial animowany 10.15 Bawmy się, Sezamku (odc. 52) serial animowany 10.40 Globtroter Grover (odc. 9) serial animowany 10.45 Sesame English (odc. 19) serial animowany 11.00 Noddy (odc. 68) serial animowany 11.10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11.15 Tomek i przyjaciele (odc. 9) serial animowany 11.25 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki (odc. 9) serial animowany 11.35 Listy od Feliksa (odc. 17) serial animowany 11.50 Rumcajs (odc. 29) serial animowany 12.00 Mój mały kucyk (odc. 12) serial animowany 12.30 Kacze opowieści (odc. 34) serial animowany 12.55 Przygody kota Filemona (odc. 20) serial animowany 13.05 Pippi (odc. 11) serial animowany 13.30 Clifford (odc. 25) serial animowany 14.00 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 46) serial animowany 14.10 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 47) serial animowany 14.20 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 48) serial animowany 14.30 Tabaluga (odc. 18) serial animowany 14.55 Krecik (odc. 20) serial animowany 15.05 Pszczółka Maja (odc. 33) serial animowany 15.30 Witaj, Franklin (odc. 75) serial animowany 15.55 Pingu (odc. 47) serial animowany 16.00 Zdjęciaki: Kaja serial animowany 16.05 Listonosz Pat (odc. 43) serial animowany 16.20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (odc. 8) program dla dzieci 16.45 Bracia koala (odc. 6) serial animowany 17.00 Świat Elmo (odc. 29) serial animowany 17.15 Bawmy się, Sezamku (odc. 51) serial animowany 17.40 Globtroter Grover (odc. 8) serial animowany 17.45 Sesame English (odc. 18) serial animowany 18.00 Mój mały kucyk (odc. 13) serial animowany 18.30 Kacze opowieści (odc. 35) serial animowany 18.55 Przygody kota Filemona (odc. 21) serial animowany 19.05 Pippi (odc. 12) serial animowany 19.30 Clifford (odc. 1) serial animowany 20.00 Zakończenie program MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 Laguna Beach - reality show 08:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 13:00 VH1 prezentuje: Sekrety dzieciństwa Britney Spears 14:00 Wspaniałe życie: Kto ma co? - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 15:00 All Access: Gwiazdy odkrywają karty - za kulisami życia gwiazd 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 True Life: Krok naprzód - cała prawda o młodzieży 19:30 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 20:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 21:00 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 21:30 Tancerze - taneczny show Jennifer Lopez 22:00 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 22:30 Narzeczona Bama - reality show 23:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 23:30 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:00 Strutter - talk show 00:30 Jackass - kultowe reality show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Wydry olbrzymie - film dokumentalny 09:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Templariusze: Rycerze Boga - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kod Leonarda da Vinci - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 11:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najwyższe wieżowce świata - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wydry olbrzymie - film dokumentalny 14:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Templariusze: Rycerze Boga - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kod Leonarda da Vinci - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Superwąż - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Łowcy mórz: Wrak Esmeraldy Artura Prata - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Uciekający pociąg - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wydry olbrzymie - film dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Supergazociąg - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Masoni przed sądem - film dokumentalny 23:00 Megafabryki: Harley-Davidson - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Masoni przed sądem - film dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 08:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Lech Poznań - Wisła Kraków 10:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - 2. mecz finałowy 12:20 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz BOT GKS Bełchatów - Kolporter Korona Kielce 14:30 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Zagłębie Lubin - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski 16:40 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - 3. mecz finałowy 19:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Włoch - rewanżowy mecz finałowy Inter Mediolan - AS Roma 21:10 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - mecz 2. rundy play-off 23:20 Boks Tomasz Adamek zaprasza Walki stulecia - Roy Jones Jr. - Danny Garcia TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń zagranicznych 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Raport wieczorny 20:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 24 godziny - skrót 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:10 Nieruchomości - magazyn 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Całuśnik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 17:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Całuśnik 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NDR z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku